rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neopolitan/@comment-26466954-20160103192156/@comment-4010415-20160106060304
Those fan theories were spot on because we had more evidence than just "This character was wearing makeup." Penny - Swords came out of an empty hole in her back, and she was behaving in a rather robotic manner. There's not really any other explanation you can come up with for that. Hallucinations being Emerald's Semblance - The sound that played before the hallucinations was completely different from the sound that played when Neo did things in No Brakes. Neo's Semblance sound is a whistle and then a harsh exhale. Emerald's Semblance sound is a sound that's kind of like scraping metal. When it came down to what happened to Yang, the absolute simplest explanation was that Yang was the one seeing an illusion, while everyone else was seeing what really happened. It would've been much easier to make Yang hallucinate, rather than to build an illusion around two '''moving' people'' that somehow fools hundreds of thousands of people. Blake being a cat Faunus - We figured it out after the very first episode thanks to From Shadows. As soon as we saw the news report about Faunus - people with animal features - protesting about civil rights, From Shadows suddenly made a lot more sense. It played during the Black Trailer, so it was Blake's theme. It talked about being subjugated, treated like a worthless animal, crushed by cruel ruthless human rule. The entire song pointed to Blake being a Faunus. From there, we figured the bow on her head hid cat ears, since it was conveniently shaped to hide triangle-shaped ears, which she could've tucked into the loops of the bow. Furthermore, when Blake met Weiss, she mentioned that the Schnee Dust Company is known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. Some of the cargo in the Black Trailer had the Schnee snowflake symbol on it. And then, in the beginning of Players and Pieces, just for a split second, Blake's bow twitches like cat ears. Raven being Yang's mother - Yang had just told a story all about how she's been searching for her biological mother. She stated that she's still searching, which means that's what she was doing in the Yellow Trailer, when she showed Junior a photo of a woman with long dark hair. Suddenly, this woman with long dark hair shows up to save Yang's life, crouches down to check on her before turning to try to fight Neo, and then looks back at Yang before leaving. On top of that, Yang just happened to wake up just in time to see her right before she went through the portal. Her resemblance to Yang in the Volume 2 after credits scene sealed the deal. We knew she wasn't just a twin sister, another half-sister, a cousin, or an aunt. The writers have made a habit of mentioning characters' relatives before they appear in the show, rather than just suddenly introducing them to us. * Summer Rose - We saw her name on the gravestone in the Red Trailer. * Taiyang Xiao Long - Ruby and Yang have mentioned their father several times. * Qrow Branwen - He was first mentioned in the series premiere. His name came up on Ozpin's Scroll in Black and White. Ozpin and Ironwood mentioned him in, I believe, Welcome to Beacon ("If what Qrow said is true--"). Yang said he saved her and Ruby, while telling the story about her search for her mother. * Winter Schnee - The Schnee Dust Company operator mentioned her to Weiss in A Minor Hiccup. * Raven Branwen - Yang told a whole story about how her search for her biological mother nearly got herself and Ruby killed. So, it couldn't possibly have been anyone other than Yang's mother. Other fan theories have been spot on because we have had serious evidence supporting them, rather than "Neo was wearing eyeshadow, and Pyrrha smiled weird, though Pyrrha smiled exactly like that in Volume 1 when she partnered with Jaune."